


Let’s go see the stars

by byungpeaches



Series: Let's go see the stars [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Won't you come look at the stars with me?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Let's go see the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804744
Kudos: 2





	Let’s go see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Jukjae/Park Bogum - Let's go see the stars. Tapi untuk tulisan ini lebih cocok ke versi Park Bogum nya sih. Kedengeran lebih fluff aja.

_Tuk_

_Lagi_

Lagi-lagi lemparan kertas dari arah belakang membuat atensi Byungchan teralih dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Byungchan memungut satu.. _bukan_ ternyata dua gumpalan kertas yang baru saja mengenai punggungnya dari lantai. Byungchan melirik ke arah belakang kelas sekilas, kedua matanya bertatapan dengan seseorang –si pelempar, yang Byungchan _sudah tau itu siapa_. Lalu dengan segera membukanya.

_‘Ayo lihat bintang.’_

_‘Malam ini.’_

Byungchan meremat kedua kertas tersebut, lalu melempar dengan sembarang ke dalam lacinya. _Lagi-lagi tidak penting._

_Sampai mana tadi buku yang sedang dibacanya?_ Byungchan menghela nafasnya panjang –tidak ingat. Sepertinya ia harus mengulang beberapa lembar materi.

Byungchan tidak mengerti dengan ketua kelasnya itu. Namanya Han Seungwoo. Byungchan tidak pernah sekalipun mengobrol dengannya sejak pindah ke sekolah ini, _sejujurnya_ dengan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang lain juga. Mungkin karena itu Seungwoo selalu _mengganggunya_. Bukan mengganggu dalam artian mem- _bully_ , namun mengganggu yang _er_.. bermaksud ramah?

Sekali lagi, Byungchan bukan orang yang mudah berteman. Jika diajak makan siang, Byungchan selalu menolak dengan alasan _‘aku bawa bekal kok’_. Atau kalau teman sekelasnya mengajak ke _game center_ Byungchan akan menolak dengan alasan _‘aku nggak bisa main game’_. Byungchan merasa semuanya tidak perlu dipaksakan –apalagi dalam pertemanan, _toh_ dirinya lebih suka baca buku.

Seungwoo sering sekali mengajaknya bicara, meskipun biasanya Byungchan hanya balas dengan jawaban singkat. Di waktu lainnya Seungwoo akan melemparinya dengan kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan _random_. Misal, ketika Byungchan sedang baca buku di kelas ketika waktu makan siang Seungwoo akan tiba-tiba melemparinya dengan kertas berisi tulisan _‘jangan lupa makan siang’_.

Bunyi bel pulang berbunyi ketika Byungchan masih membolak-balikkan buku _Sejarah Korea_ miliknya, masih mencari halaman berapa yang kira-kira ia lewatkan karena _gangguan_ barusan. Padahal jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam kosong –karena gurunya ada keperluan mendadak, namun Byungchan malah fokus dengan buku sejarahnya. Lupa waktu, bahkan setelah hampir lima belas menit setelah jam pulang.

_Tuk_

Fokus Byungchan tiba-tiba teralih karena lemparan kertas yang kali ini mengenai kepalanya, _kesal_. Baru saja Byungchan ingin mengumpat –namun seketika hal tersebut diurungkannya. Kelasnya sudah sepi, hanya tinggal dirinya.. dan Seungwoo –yang sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. _Sungguh memalukan_. Bisa-bisanya Byungchan tidak mendengar suara bel pulang. Lantas segera dimasukkannya segala macam buku miliknya yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tas, lalu bergegas keluar kelas –mengabaikan Seungwoo yang masih menertawainya.

“Byungchan, tunggu. Maaf udah ketawain kamu..”

Seungwoo mengejarnya, dan sekarang pemuda itu sudah berjalan di sebelahnya.

“Hak kamu mau ketawa, nggak usah minta maaf.” Jawab Byungchan datar, tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungwoo.

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo tertawa, dan suara tertawa Seungwoo itu.. benar-benar _menyebalkan_.

“Nanti malem gimana?” Tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba.

“Apanya?” Kali ini Byungchan jawab sambil menatap Seungwoo.

“Nanti malem, ayo lihat bintang.”

“Kenapa harus ajak aku? Kamu nggak perlu ngerasa _tanggung jawab_ , kalau soal aku yang nggak punya temen.”

Byungchan sadar ekspresi Seungwoo berubah menjadi _tidak enak_ karena perkataannya barusan. “Byungchan, _sumpah_ aku nggak maksud gitu.”

“ _It’s okay_. Aku nggak marah kok.”

Keduanya masih berjalan bersisian, karena rumah Byungchan dan Seungwoo memang satu arah. Seungwoo masih belum berani buka suara, karena sejak tadi apapun yang ia katakan rasanya _selalu salah_. Seungwoo mulai panik ketika atap rumah Byungchan sudah mulai terlihat, yang berarti sebentar lagi Byungchan akan sampai rumah.

“Karena kamu sukanya baca buku, bukan main _game_.”

“ _Hah?_ ” Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seakan Seungwoo adalah orang aneh.

Seungwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Dari banyak sekali kata-kata yang disusunnya sejak tadi agar Byungchan tidak _salah paham_ , kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya malah.. _random_.

“Itu, maksudku kamu _kan_ sukanya baca buku. Jadi cocok aja kalau kamu aku ajak lihat bintang. Kamu bisa baca buku, sambil temenin aku ambil foto _hehe_..”

“Memang nggak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak?”

“Yang lain sukanya main _game_.”

“ _Kan_ mereka bisa main _game_ , sambil temenin kamu—

“Pasti berisik, aku nggak suka.”

Byungchan balas dengan membulatkan bibirnya, sambil menganggukkan kepala. Di lain sisi, Seungwoo malah tersenyum lebar melihat respon pemuda di sebelahnya.

“Kalau gitu jam delapan, jangan cari tempat jauh-jauh.” Ujar Byungchan, tepat ketika mereka sampai di depan pagar rumahnya.

Seungwoo yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum sumringah sambil menatap wajah Byungchan –yang masih sama datarnya dengan beberapa saat lalu. Byungchan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung –lagi. “Apa lagi?”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, “Bukan apa-apa, _see you tonight_.”

Setelah Byungchan masuk _pun_ Seungwoo masih betah berada di depan gerbang, memerhatikan punggung pemuda lainnya yang masih terlihat dari sela-sela pagar. Seungwoo mengambil ponselnya, _masih pukul empat_. Empat jam sebelum janji dengan Byungchan. Tunggu—

“Astaga..”

Seungwoo lupa kalau ia ada kumpul dengan klub fotografinya sore ini, _sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit_.

.

.

Seungwoo bukanlah orang yang bisa menyembunyikan _mood_ dengan baik. Semua orang menyadarinya –kalau ia sedang senang, bahkan guru penanggung jawab klubnya. Hampir semua orang menanyakan _‘apa ada hal baik?’_ , _‘habis menang lotre?’_ , _‘habis jadian?’_ , yang rata-rata hanya dijawab dengan Seungwoo cengiran lebar _‘bukan apa-apa’_. Habisnya Seungwoo juga heran, _kenapa dirinya bisa sesenang ini?_

Di perjalanan pulang, Seungwoo merasa langit terlihat sangat indah –tidak ada awan sama sekali, meskipun tidak sedang _full moon_ tapi ada begitu banyak bintang yang terlihat. Berkali-kali Seungwoo melihat jam tangan, satu jam dari sekarang –janjinya dengan Byungchan. Tepat sekali dengannya yang sudah berada di depan rumah Byungchan. Seungwoo mengintip sedikit lewat celah pagar, memerhatikan kamar di lantai dua –kamar Byungchan, yang lampunya sudah dinyalakan.

_Byungchan sedang ada dimana sekarang? Byungchan sedang apa?_

Sejak tadi di pikiran Seungwoo hanya ada _Byungchan, Byungchan, dan Byungchan_. Padahal sebentar lagi juga ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu. _Kurang dari satu jam dari sekarang_. Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Mungkin selesai makan malam Seungwoo akan langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Ternyata Seungwoo salah perhitungan, waktu kurang dari satu jam ternyata berlalu dengan _sangat cepat_. Pasalnya ketika sampai rumah, Seungwoo malah disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarkan makanan ke rumah kakek dan neneknya yang terletak dua blok dari rumahnya –dengan sepeda. Yang menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit karena neneknya minta dibantu mengganti lampu yang mati. Begitu sampai rumah –lagi, hanya tinggal lima belas menit sebelum waktu janjiannya. Yang jelas Seungwoo harus mandi –karena badannya penuh keringat, kemudian waktu yang tersisa akan ia dipakai untuk jalan ke rumah Byungchan.

“Maaf, aku terlambat..”

Seungwoo masih menormalkan nafasnya ketika sampai, karena habis berlari dari rumahnya.

“Mau minum?” Byungchan mengeluarkan _tumbler_ dari _totebag_ yang dipegangnya, memberikannya pada Seungwoo.

“Bener?”

“Jangan sampai habis makanya.”

Seungwoo tersenyum sekilas sebelum segera mengambil _tumbler_ yang ditawarkan padanya. “Makasih.”

Kedua pemuda itu mulai berjalan bersebelahan. Sesekali Seungwoo akan melirik ke arah Byungchan, yang kemudian akan dibalas dengan tatapan datar Byungchan.

“Kamu mau ngomong apa sih?” Akhirnya Byungchan mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah tiga kali mendapati Seungwoo tengah memperhatikannya.

“Bukan apa-apa.” Seungwoo akhirnya jalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Byungchan beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Byungchan bingung, Seungwoo yang mengajaknya tapi kenapa baru saja ia ditinggalkan. Jalan Seungwoo terlalu cepat untuk diikuti –meskipun tingginya dan Seungwoo tidak terpaut jauh. Tapi _kan_ Byungchan anak rumahan, kalau diajak jalan _agak jauh_ seperti ini agak kewalahan.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui mendadak sunyi. Mereka mulai masuk ke daerah yang banyak pepohonan besar, mulai tidak ada penerangan. Byungchan kian mempercepat langkahnya –mengejar Seungwoo. Ketika sudah dekat dengan Seungwoo, Byungchan reflek menahan tangan ketua kelasnya itu. Membuat Seungwoo terkejut karena pegangan erat secara tiba-tiba di lengannya.

“Kamu habis lari?”

Byungchan nyaris _mengumpat_ mendengar pertanyaan _polos_ Seungwoo barusan.

“Terus aku harus santai aja gitu waktu kamu tinggalin aku di tempat gelap?”

Seungwoo sempat-sempatnya tertawa. Fakta bahwa Byungchan takut gelap itu _cute_. “Sebentar lagi sampai kok, lagian lewat tempat gelapnya cuma sebentar. Kalau takut, sini tangan kamu.”

Belum sempat Byungchan merespon perkataan Seungwoo barusan, tangan kanannya sudah digenggam saja. _Seungwoo menggenggam tangannya._

Benar yang Seungwoo bilang, tempat yang mereka tuju ternyata memang sudah dekat. Semakin mendekat, Byungchan semakin merasa takjub. Byungchan tau kalau itu hanya sebuah lapangan kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan besar. Tempat yang baru saja mereka lewati itu sangat gelap, namun di depan sana sungguh _bertolak belakang_.

Semakin mendekat, sekelilingnya semakin terang.

Seungwoo membiarkan saja ketika Byungchan malah melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berlari kecil menuju _tempat rahasianya_. Mungkin Byungchan sekarang berjarak lima langkah di depannya, rasanya _pas_ –Byungchan memang cocok jika diibaratkan seperti tempat ini. Untuk sampai ke tempat ini memang butuh usaha, dan ketika sampai tujuan segalanya terasa _menakjubkan_ dan _mendebarkan_.

Seperti Byungchan yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar sekali, Seungwoo juga tau kalau Byungchan memiliki _dimple_ –karena ia sering memperhatikan pemuda itu. Tapi kalau Byungchan yang tersenyum lebar dengan _dimple_ yang menghiasi wajahnya seperti ini, memang sungguh _menakjubkan_.. _mendebarkan hatinya_.

Seungwoo ke datang ke tempat ini untuk mengambil gambar. Karenanya Seungwoo langsung mengeluarkan kameranya, yang masih ia simpan di dalam ransel. Seungwoo lantas membidik objek yang akan ia ambil gambarnya.

Byungchan – _bintangnya_.

*

_When the cold winter starts to blow, the night sky shines_  
_On my way back home, after a long day i suddenly thought of you_  
_Where are you? What are you doing right now?_

_Won’t you come look at the stars with me?_  
_Will you come out for a second?_  
_Just put on something light_  
_We won’t go too far, but i want to hold your hand_  
_Beautiful constellations, though I don’t know their names_

_Wanna go with me?_

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
